The forgtten hero
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: he lost the tailed beasts and so the sage of six paths turned him into something else he is a myth in the world and he's crazy for this one girl one problem with that he's not the only one after her
**i don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

"LEFT RIGHT AND A ANOTHER LEFT UP DOWN ANDDD WE HAVE A WINNER XENOVIA ONE DEVILS ZERO" shouted a teenager watching a fight he has blonde hair six whisker marks sun-kissed skin and a black shirt with orange pants

"IT'S YOU HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" shouted Xxenovia she has blue hair and one green strip in it she wears a tight leather suit looking at him she then started winging Durandal at the blonde stranger over and over

"hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a really big fan of you're work would you like to go out with me i know this great WOH watch it there you might hit something" said Naruto dodging her attacks

"THATS THE WHOLE POINT IRNA A LITTLE HELP," asked/shouted Xenovia swinging durandal at Naruto

"on it" said Irina she has a darker shade of blonde hair in twin pig tails wearing the same suit as xenovia

"oh so this is a three sum now I'm cool with that but I'll be keeping xenovia how does that sound?" said Naruto causing Xenovia and Irina to blush

"HO-HOW DARE YOU-YOU-YOU PERVERT" Xenoiva shouted

" may the lord forgive your sins and save your soul" irina perayed

"oh are you peraying for me thats...different...anyway xenovia would you go out with me and in a few years become my wife i promise i won't cheat on you or lie to you and in a few more years have my children?" asked Naruto dodging durandal and mimic

"NO" shouted Xenovia blushing

"is that because you work for the church?" asked Naruto

"YES AND NO" shouted Xenovia

"then because you hate me and the church won't allow it?" asked Naruto

"YES NOW STOP TALKING AND STAND STILL" shouted xenovia once again

"the first one i can do but the second one is a big no no" Naruto said only making xenoiva mader

"whats going on we're not even landing one hit?" asked irina shocked and out of breath

"if xenovia goes out with me i'll tell you though i don't think I will need to" said Naruto

"and why would that be?" asked irina now knowing he's not going to attack

"a angel or Seraph will probably tell you said Naruto

"STOP TALKING" shouted xenovia

"ok ok" said Naruto

"how long does it take to beat you" asked irina Naruto just holded up letters saying 'i think you're dreaming if you think you can beat me'

"oh then what do you think we should do mister know it all?" asked irina Naruto write on paper and folded it into a plain and throw it at irina she unfolded it and read

"have fun and get to know each other anddd help me get a date with xenovia...sorry but no" read/said irina

xenoiva was now standing still breathing "why...are...you...so...ob...obsessed...w...with...going...out...with...me?" Naruto just put his finger to his lips "you...can talk now" she said

"one i like your hair and two i like your eyes three i think your beautiful four your personality five i like how you protect your friends and and six i what a family does that answer your question?" answered Naruto

"yes" she said with a blush on her face

"what faction are you from?" irina asked

" he's name is Naruto uzuamki he's a vampire but not just any vampire people gave him the name dracula " said a woman with blonde hair and a white robe with six white wings " it's been a long time count i thought van hellsing killed you how are you still alive? " asked the blonde haired woman

" HA TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS GOING TO TELL anyway to answer your question i had help from a old friend and please stop calling me count or dracula it makes me sound like a old man" asked/said Naruto with a smile

"but you are?" said the seraph

"*sigh* just call me by my birth name" asked Naruto with a bored face

"ok Naruto uzumaki would you like to tell me why you what to marry xenovia and have her children after all i'm sure you've slept with lots of wemon and maybe had a child?" asked the seraph

"ah no i'm still single never whated to date anyone but then xenovia came along and this might be a surprise but i'm still a virgin...surprise " said Naruto causing the three to have widened there eyes

"so in all the time you've been alive you've never been with someone or lost you're virginity?" asked irina shocked

"yep you can check and all the new vampires are just the offspring of the people i've turned i mean do you really think i would give my virginity away just like that me i mean i'm immortal seriouly what gave you that idea...oh wait let me guess books comics tv shows humans wiki you know you should really hear it more from the victim which is oh right ME" said/shouted Naruto

"and out of everyone on the earth or heaven or hell anywhere you chose Xenovia?" irina asked

"yep people like xenovia are hard to come by" said Naruto

"are you straight or?" the blonde haired woman asked

"both though i chose xenoiva so i guess that makes me straight now" said Naruto

"that's amazing i mean we all thought you were evil but you didn't even try to hurt them I wonder just how did you even come into being?" asked the seraph

"i've been here longer then god...did you know that this world used to be populated with people who could use the elements and there was no god oh wait it's a shocker to find out god didn't make the world or the universe all he did was create heaven and the angels and the devils created hell i guess you could call your god a...world robber such a shame i was born then too but i don't mind it after all my world was populated with white zetsus so it was all for the better me and my friend made it through you know the one I told you helped me" Naruto said then looked at them to see their reaction and to his not so surprised face they were shocked

"that can't be true?" asked xenoiva

"oh believe me it is true but it dosen't matter I mean if that never happened you wouldn't be here or i would be dead and never be able to meet you I've got over my world being taken over it took me centuries to get over it and look at me an old man in love with a teenager" said Naruto

"is-is that you're true to form or do you look old?" asked xenovia

"this is my true form I became what you call dracula when I was seventeen and I haven't aged since it sucks but hey I met xenovia" said Naruto with a big smile

"you keep saying that it makes it sound like theres somthing about xenovia thats differen't from humans am I right,I," asked the angel

"oh no she's just human and I have a feeling if i don't get to her first then _he_ will" Naruto said

"who are you talking about? " asked xenoiva

"sasuke the friend I was talking about though you people just call him _great red_ " said Naruto shock crossed the threes faces

" you're friends with a dargon?" asked irina shocked

"yes though thats just his dragon form his human form gets him fangirls that or it's the sharingan though it must be him because at the start he didn't use the sharingan on sakura or ino and he still got fangirls I mean he lost his family when he was a kid he could talk and all that but I lost my mom and dad on my first birthday I didn't have anyone else, oh wait sasuke's brother was alive until sasuke was an adult and killed him for killing his family and clan and so sasuke and i are the last of our clan I an uzumaki and namikaze and sasuke a pure blooded uchiha" said Naruto feeling sad

"i'm sorry about your past but you talk a lot you that right?" asked irina

"oh that still hasen't changed has it hehe my bad" said Naruto "anyway i gotta go see ya" said Naruto turning into a flock of bats and flying away only one bat stayed "Xenovia I'll wait for your answer please don't take too long I have a feeling that sasukes going to arrive in the near future"said the bat in a squicky voice it then flew away joining the rest

"is this a rivalry over one girl?" asked the angel

"I believe so lady gabriel" irina said

"this is...strange a vampire and the most powerful dragon fighting over one girl and may I add a human girl?" said the now named Gabriel

"why did it have to be me?" asked xenoiva

"I don't know xenoiva i...don't know," said irina

 **thanks for reading**


End file.
